Original lacrosse handles were constructed of wood. These wood handles were shaped such that the lacrosse handle and the lacrosse head were a single integral wood structure. These wooden lacrosse handles suffered from a variety of disadvantages. Initially, these wooden handles were susceptible to damage from excess exposure to water such as through warping. Further, these prior wooden handles were heavy and somewhat cumbersome and also susceptible to breakage. Moreover, because the wood had to be bent to form the sidewall and the scoop, a significant amount of time was involved in forming or making each of these wooden lacrosse handles, which made them relatively expensive. Because the lacrosse handle and head were a single structure, if any portion of the head or the handle broke or was damaged, the entire wooden handle and head needed to be replaced.
Subsequently, plastic lacrosse heads were developed which were intended to be attached to a lacrosse handle. As the lacrosse heads and the lacrosse handles were separate components that could be manufactured separately, if either the lacrosse handle or the lacrosse head became damaged or broke, each component could be replaced individually. The original handles for attachment to these plastic heads were constructed of wood. These handles were also susceptible to water damage and were relatively heavy and cumbersome.
Thereafter, metal lacrosse handles were developed for attachment to the plastic lacrosse heads. The initial metal handles were less expensive than the prior wood handles. However, they were relatively heavy, which provided disadvantages from both a playability and a safety standpoint. Current lacrosse handles are constructed of a lighter metal, such as aluminum or titanium. These lacrosse handles typically take the form of a hollow metal tube, and are formed by extrusion or similar processes. While having a relatively light weight, the hollow handles are susceptible to breakage or damage. Additionally, these conventional handles also are formed with a uniform wall thickness along the entire length of the tube. In other words, the cross-sectional thickness of the handles from one end to the other end is the same. Moreover, the top and bottom halves of these conventional handles are symmetrical. This is disadvantageous in that the handle does not assist a player in determining the orientation of the handle and thus the attached lacrosse head in the player's hand.
Therefore, a need exists for a lacrosse handle that has increased durability without significantly increasing the weight thereof. A need also exists for a lacrosse handle that provides a player with tactile feedback as to the orientation of the handle in the player's hand.